


Squared

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mention of blood, Not Beta Read, Potentially crack treated seriously?, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Do you want to combine our power, Ranboo?”“Well that’s just marriage and we’ve already done that.”
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation they had on stream

“So I’ve been thinking!—” the sudden shout makes Ranboo flinch and almost knock the candle on the floor before composing himself.

Tubbo storms into the house without even taking his boots off, leaving dirty footprints on the carpet. Ranboo cringes and makes a mental note to clean it later.

“Y’know, I’d tell you I regret ever inviting you to my house, but we’re at yours place right now.”

“Listen, Ranboo, this is very important.” he drops himself on the chair and begins actively gesticulating with his hands as he always does when sharing new ideas. “So you know that you need to drink a vampire’s blood to become one, right? But what if we drink each other’s blood? What will happen to us?”

“I… don’t know, honestly.” he furrows. “Tubbo, are you doing alright?”

“I can assure you I’m fine, I just couldn’t stop thinking about it for, like, the entire day.” he adjusts his position in the chair to sit more comfortably. “What if we become vampires squared? Combine our power and everything. Do you want to combine our power, Ranboo?”

“Well that’s just marriage and we’ve already done that.”

Tubbo giggles, “We can potentially become vampire husbands. I’m sure somebody has done that already— wait, is it Phil you’re writing to by any chance?”

“Oh, no, it’s Techno, actually.” Ranboo sheepishly moves the letter away.

“That’s even better, you can ask him that, he must know the answer.” Tubbo smiles widely. 

“Huh? No. What if he takes it as a suggestion?”

“That would be so funny, you should definitely do that.”

“No!” Ranboo cries and Tubbo just laughs at that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just DSMP + Vampires. This AU also has lore now, so:  
> \- Phil used to be a vampire hunter before he met Techno, who was just a teen, and decided they're mates now  
> \- Techno turned Tubbo after the Festival, because Tommy wouldn't forgive him for letting his best friend die


End file.
